


The Burn of You and Me

by Yankingthechain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel!In heels, M/M, PWP, Panties, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Stockings, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, officeworker!dean, vet!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankingthechain/pseuds/Yankingthechain
Summary: So sometimes Dean will come home and Castiel will be dressed in heels and silk, with his arms folded and one eyebrow raised. It doesn't make him any less of a man, in fact, Dean would say it makes him more of one.





	The Burn of You and Me

Cas in heels 

Dean's boyfriend is manly. He's tall, tanned and gorgeous. He's got gorgeous blue eyes, a jaw he could cut himself on, and the sexiest amount of stubble that leaves the most gorgeous burn. He's got long legs, broad shoulders and an amazing ass. He looks good in anything he wears, whether it be pyjamas, a suit, even his ugly sweatshirt with the yellow torso and orange arms. The point is, Dean Winchester's boyfriend is hot. 

Even people at work think so, he doesn't know how many Sharon from sales has tried to hit on him every time Dean drags him to one of his work events (fuck you very much Sharon from sales your brownies taste like crap), Castiel Novak is just the hottest piece of ass in this damned town. 

He's muscular, scruffy, and is just plain hot, he has a deep voice, played soccer in school, hell the guy was in the army. Even Dean's dad agrees the dude is pretty damned manly. 

Castiel is a man. A Man. With a capital 'M'. Just because he likes to wear heels when he's fucking Dean sometimes doesn't change anything. 

Because, damn. 

When Castiel had first brought it up, Dean had thought it was a joke. They were together a month or perhaps a bit more by that point, it was a pretty tame meeting, they'd met at the grocery store in the tampon isle, he'd been sent by Charlie, and later Cas said he'd been sent by his niece who was staying with him, and not the girlfriend Dean had assumed he was there for, Dean asked for his number and they went on a date basically the next day and then there they were. On Castiel's squashy sofa in his one bedroom apartment, it was pretty gorgeous, all exposed red brick and open plan, it was small enough, even smaller because Cas had a big cat and an even bigger dog, but it suited him, and Dean much preferred it over his own place. 

"Dean. I like to wear heels during intercourse sometimes, will that be a problem for you?" Castiel had said, they'd been making out and his breath was a lower pitch and his mouth with kissed a dark red. 

Dean had laughed -because the dude had been a soldier for fuck's sake- right up until Castiel had pushed off him, disappeared into the bedroom and came out in a pair of stockings and shiny purple heels. He crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow, almost daring Dean to laugh. 

He didn't. 

They'd had sex, amazing sex. And afterwards Castiel had lectured him on stereotypes and sexual identity. 

It wasn't every time they had sex, because Cas was an old school guy too at times, but maybe once a month, Castiel would come strutting out of the bathroom, his gorgeous legs in silky stocks with those dark bands that are insanely hot holding them up and leaving indents on his soft thighs. He's always tall, but with the addition of the heels he'd be taller than Dean and Dean would have to push up unto his toes if he wanted to kiss him properly. Sometimes, if he really wanted to torture Dean, he'd wear panties. The pretty black silk ones with two sheer panels at the hips, on those nights, nights like this one, Dean knew he was going to get fucked well. 

"Hello, Dean." 

Dean's not even fully in the door when he takes in Castiel, leaning casually against the breakfast bar, hand clasped loosely around the neck of a beer bottle and one of his feet tangled in the rungs of a stool. He's in the patent heels that Dean loves so much, with the thin, tall heel and no strap. Also, stockings and maybe it's called a garter? Maybe it's not but it's thick and if he looks closer there's a tiny buckle that he's dying to undo with his mouth. He's also wearing panties, new ones, nothing Dean recognises, but they're a vivid yellow colour, Castiel's favourite colour and quickly becoming Dean's favourite too, they're silky and the slightest bit of lace creeps over the top of his thighs. 

Dean's instantly hard. 

"Babe, what if I had brought a friend home?"

Castiel shrugs carelessly and takes a swig of his beer, "Then they would've got a thrill." The long line of his throat bobs when he swallows and Dean's eyes make love to the sight. 

"'Got a thrill?' What are you, eighty?"

He eyes Dean and grins, seductive and powerful, "Beloved, you know quite well how old I am."

He's thirty-one, Dean's twenty-nine. None of this is important. 

Dean drops his briefcase on the floor and Castiel's turns to drop his bottle on the counter, Dean's eyes are immediately drawn to his ass, at the back, there's a black ribbon drawn up in a bow, holding the underwear over his hips. 

Dean swallows audibly. 

"Those are new," he says and his voice cracks as Castiel smiles happily at him from over his shoulder. 

"They reminded me of the bees!" And of course, it's not for some over sexualised reason, Cas bought them because he likes them, because they make him happy, not necessarily as a tool for sex, because sometimes men wear clothes that are stereotypically for women because they like them and if Cas doesn't want to have sex in them, then it's fine, he's ah, how did Cas put it? Dean can't remember, but something about squashing gender roles one pair of pantyhose at a time. He just has to wait for Castiel's sign that he wants to have sex. That's all. 

"You're far away." Castiel comments, leaning against the sink, and folding his arms, he looks all kinds of sinful. There's the sign. 

Dean shrugs out of his suit jacket and almost trips over himself in trying to kick off both his shoes and get over to Cas at the same time. Cas catches him and immediately tilts his head down to kiss him, licking into his mouth fiercely and biting gently at his lips. Dean has to edge up onto his tiptoes to reach him and he's never been more thankful for those ballet classes he took as a kid, his hand finds that little clump of hair on the back of Castiel's head that when he clenches his hand makes Cas grown into his mouth.

"You wanna know what's going to happen tonight, Beloved?" Castiel pulls away to breathe hotly into his eyes and it's all Dean can do to nod his head silently. 

"I'm gonna let you open the bow on the back of these, and then I'm gonna open you up, right here. On the sofa, with my fingers, my mouth if you're good, and then you're gonna sink down onto my cock and ride me until with both come, does that sound good to you, my love?"

And Dean can't answer him back straight away because his eyes are too busy rolling back in his head to let him concentrate so Castiel waits patiently and lets Dean get his bearings because Cas doesn't talk dirty often, and when he does, hearing pure filth spill out of his gorgeous boyfriend's mouth in that deep, growling voice is almost enough to make his come in his pants like a randy teenager. 

"Yeah-" Dean manages and god, his voice sounds strangled, "Yeah that works." 

Castiel grins, presses a wet kiss into the top of his cheekbone, he barely pulls away to whisper, "Excellent," and Dean shivers. He wonders if the fucking is going to start immediately, but Cas makes him wait for it, standing up on his tiptoes with his hands around Castiel's warm, bare ribcage as the other man's fingers play teasingly with the knot of his tie. He drags the red material from around Dean's neck and looks at it, considering. "Perhaps I should tie you up?" 

Dean moans immediately and Castiel positively beams at the reaction, "Oh, most definitely I should tie you up," he winds the tie around his knuckles and Dean makes an inhuman noise. 

"Only-only if you want too," he says breathlessly and Castiel's expression is nothing short of devilish. 

"Oh Beloved, of course I want too," his hands move to the buttons of Dean's shirt and he drags each button out of its hole with a torturous pace until Dean's blood is thrumming with electricity. He lowers his hand to Dean's belt and locks eye contact with him as he pulls it from the loops, Dean's hypnotised. He can barely breathe as Castiel loops IT around both fists and yanks it right with an audible snap, Dean shivers and Castiel laughs, but throws it away. If Dean didn't know what was coming, he might have been disappointed, thankfully, he knows better. 

Castiel unbuttons his trousers thankfully quickly and pushes them down as well as his boxers to a heap on the kitchen tiles so that Dean's left standing in his unbuttoned light blue dress shirt and socks. Dick, red and leaking, leaving a wet smear on the fabric that will be a nightmare to get off. 

"Get on the sofa," Castiel nods at the violet monstrosity, it's velvet and it's a pull out, but it's all folded up as of right now, but Dean knows from experience that they can both fit on it comfortably. "Hands and knees?" Castiel asks, trailing a burning finger over Dean's flushed face. He blushes even brighter at the suggestion, but practically throws himself across the room in his eagerness to obey Castiel's commands. 

He hears Cas chuckle behind him, and then a hand is trailing down his fabric covered spine, like a brand. "So good for me," Castiel whispers and Dean trembles beneath his touch, Castiel pauses, "Do you like that, Dean Winchester? Do you like being told how good you are for me?"

Dean could say no, but why would he? When Castiel's praise sets alight that bonfire in his stomach that makes his blood boil, he nods, slightly. "Dean?" Castiel probes, because that's Cas, one hundred percent about vocal consent so Dean gives up and says, 

"Yeah, baby, I like it." Dean confesses lowly and Castiel climbs onto the sofa behind him, running both hands under the fabric of his shirt. 

"Excellent." He says again, and Dean's toes curl against the slippery fabric covering Cas' thighs. "As much as I love you in this shirt, I'd really like it if you took it off," Cas says passively and Dean struggles up to his knees to help Castiel push it off his shoulders before dropping it off the side and onto the floor. Castiel edges him back down again, trailing his fingers down Dean's left arm and encircling his wrist, pulling it up and back, drawing it to the base of his spine, Dean rocks forward, turning his face to the left so that he can offer his other hand freely and Castiel takes it, with a soft "Thank you," he takes the ties and knots Dean's wrists together effectively and pets at the small of his back. "Next time, I want to tie you up in ribbon, you deserve better than this harsh material."

"It's fine Cas-it's uh-" Dean tugs at the bindings but they stay firm and he flushes, "-it's more than fine."

"Being so good, Dean. Do you remember what I said you'd get if you were good?" Castiel asks and Dean has to think, and when he remembers, he whines pathetically. 

"Your mouth-oh god, please-"

Castiel moves behind him, pulling him apart and blows lightly over his hole, Dean squirms but doesn't move away. The first lap of Castiel's tongue against him makes him grunt, but Castiel doesn't stop, just repeats it over and over again, opening him up until Dean can feel the spit running down to his balls. Castiel has no qualms about this sort of things, and pulls his hole apart with his thumbs so he can put his tongue right the fuck inside Dean.

Dean perhaps squeals, but no man can ever be judged for the noises he makes when he's getting eaten out, for fucks sake. This always makes Dean's eyes water, but he's not crying it's just so-so overwhelming, that it's like a release, the first time it happened Castiel pulled away and cuddled him while Dean tried to explain in halting sentences that he wasn't upset he was just, overwhelmed. Since then, Castiel has been going at it with a vigour and not stopping whenever Dean gets the waterworks going. 

He turns his head into the material of the sofa and sobs quietly into it, moaning as Castiel slides in a finger along with his mouth, his body is wracked with pleasure and he wants to come so badly it hurts, "I-Cas, I-"

"I have you, Beloved. As soon as you can, I want you to come." Castiel pulls away to whisper, he pulls his finger out and Dean hears the quiet snick of the lube being opened before his hand is back, pushing two in now and spreading them apart, bending forward and licking around them with his fucking long-ass snake ton. Because he's Cas, god of all things sex-related, he finds his prostate in two strokes and Dean rocks back onto every thrust. He's moaning in a higher frequency that always, and Castiel rubs his free hand over the curve of his ass and Dean immediately had a terrible idea that Castiel will never agree too. 

Unless, perhaps he might...

"I can tell when you're thinking too hard," Castiel mutters, working his fingers in hard and stroking firmly over his prostate and making Dean shudders, he kisses the base of his spine, just below where his hands are all tied up, "Will you tell me?"

"I-uh-" he can't think, he can't get the words out because he doesn't even know what he's asking for, barely can register anything with Castiel's fingers making his eyes roll back, "Amber?" He says like it's a question, then more firmly, "Amber."

Castiel stops immediately but doesn't pull out, because amber is pause, not stop, "Do you need me to untie you? Is anything wrong?"

"I just couldn't think-I needed-just needed a second, baby." Dean breathes against the sofa and Castiel pulls his fingers out, and helps him sit up gently. He looks at Cas with an open expression, takes in the other man's wet chin and worried eyes and blushes. 

"I want something." He starts, and then he stops, ducking his head. Castiel immediately puts his hand on his chin-thankfully the clean one-and raises it back to look him in the eyes. 

"I'm assuming it's something we haven't tried before?" Castiel says gently, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Dean's thankful that his lips stop glistening obscenely so that he can actually think about what he's trying to say. 

"I've never tried it-never with anyone before. But I want too, I really-" he breathes a little heavily, and his eyes linger on Castiel's swollen bottom lip a little too long, he glances back up at Cas' hooded eyes through his eyelashes and catches Castiel's eyes darkening imperceptibly with lust, "-really want too."

"Then tell me, and I'll try my best to please you," Castiel says earnestly and Dean nods. He inhales deeply, taking a second to try and compose himself and Cas' hand drifts up to his hair and he starts playing with Dean's sandy blond hair encouragingly. 

Dean turns his head and kisses his wrist, "I think," he mutters into the thin skin there, "I think I want you to spank me." He closes his eyes, and waits for Castiel to call him weird, a freak, or even just to push him away and say no, gently, like Castiel would. Instead, Cas groans long and loud and leans forward to press his forehead against Dean's. 

"Yes!" He hisses, placing soft kisses to the bow of Dean's top lift, "Yes, baby, I can do that." 

Dean shudders and pulls away to meet his eyes, "You'll do it? For me?"

Castiel meets his gaze levelly and says, "I'd do anything for you, Dean Winchester."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Castiel glances at him, cups his face and says, "Green?"

Dean nods eagerly, "Green." Castiel helps him turn around and edges him gently back onto his face, he slips two fingers straight back into his hole and hooks them on his prostate, smoothing one big hand over his asscheek. Dean's expecting the first hit, but at the same time he's not, and when it lands, thick, heavy and stinging with the most gorgeous of pleasure, he can't help the choked moan that escapes his mouth, he locks up tight around Castiel's fingers and that just puts more pressure onto his prostate, the feeling is blinding and he sobs out against the purple velvet of the sofa. 

"Good?" Castiel asks, rubbing firmly over the sore spot and Dean nods tightly. 

"So good, baby."

The second slap is much like the first, filled with toe-curling, delicious pleasure that makes him whine and shake and struggle against the ties. He pants heavily, inhaling in shallow, breaths as he attempts to focus but it's no use. He's completely lost in it, floating in ecstasy and whenever Castiel starts moving his fingers again, a quick, jagged in and out movement, he thrashed against the sofa and moans on every breath that he's not sobbing. 

Castiel bends and kisses the red marks he left, soft butterfly kisses too soft to really feel anything apart from that soft fleeting wetness, Dean can't hold his eyes open for more than five blinding seconds, nor can he shut his damned mouth, he's always been vocal in bed, but he's never been this worked up before, this is a whole new level of 'vocal in bed' that he's only just discovered. His foot slips back, pressing against Castiel's thigh and the other man shudders slightly, a stuttering groan escaping him.

Castiel shoves his fingers in brutally, catching on the rim slightly and making him yell out loudly, so loudly that Cas is going to have complaints. Castiel spanks him a third time. 

He comes. 

He shouts and cries and presses his wet face into the sofa's fabric as he comes untouched onto Cas' sofa. He's probably ruined it but he can't think about that right now, can't think about anything other than the wave of euphoria that settles over him like the most glorious ocean that just envelops him and like always, he's happy to drown. 

Castiel pulls his fingers from him while he's still floating, and settles Dean on his back away from the wet spot. Dean watches hazily as he climbs off the sofa and clicks into the kitchen, his dick heavy, ignored and straining against the buttercup yellow fabric, swinging as he walks. Castiel grabs a glass from the cupboard, a green one, patterned with lady bugs and fills it with cool water from his filter in the fridge. He clatters gracefully back over to Dean, sitting on the edge of the sofa and helping him to drink and the water feels gorgeous on his overheated tongue. 

Castiel pulls away and places the empty glass on the coffee table, "Sorry you didn't get to fuck me, want me to blow you?" Dean offers and Castiel's eyes stray down to Dean's cock. 

"Something tells me you're not finished yet."

Dean's still hard, he's covered in come right enough but he's still fucking hard, and he's so surprised he laughs. "I don't know if I can go again, babe." He confesses and Castiel raises an eyebrow. 

"Are you willing to try?"

Dean nods eagerly and Castiel leans forward so he can hover above him and lean all his weight on his two arms. Dean's arms are trapped underneath him, and they're going dead and tingly, he wants to untie them but he wants to see if it's possible to ride Castiel with no hands. 

He'll probably fall and break both his face and Castiel's dick, but he wants to see Castiel's face if he does manage to do it. Castiel's kisses are a little softer, calming almost, and Dean doesn't know what the musky taste in his mouth is until he catches on and whines slightly in the back of his throat. 

"Dude, gross." 

Castiel pulls away and raises one eyebrow, "Want me to stop?" Dean shakes his head hurriedly and Castiel comes back down to meet him, lips constantly moving in a slow, soft pattern that calms Dean's thrumming heartbeat. 

Dean brings his legs up to the sides of Castiel's hips and slides his feet down the slippery, fabric-covered curve of Castiel's leg. Cas grins against his mouth, and they trade quiet kisses for a while, Castiel teasingly licking into Dean's mouth but pulling away before Dean gets the chance to meet him with his own tongue. He bites sharply on Castiel's lip and soothes it with his tongue immediately after and Castiel laughs softly. "Somebody is impatient." Dean doesn't know how he's doing it, the man's still hard and leaking against Dean's bare legs, but he's not pushing for anything more than these sloppy kisses. Dean, on the other hand, has already come once tonight, and has just become aware of the raging hard on he already has and yet is still grinding his hips up in tiny circles into Castiel's hard stomach. 

"God, you're gorgeous," Dean says and Castiel smiles even though his eyes are closed and his thick eyelashes are fanned out against his cheek. 

"Says you." Castiel whispers and kisses him so fiercely that Dean struggles to keep up.

"God Cas, want you, want you in me,"

Castiel pulls away and leaves one last sweltering kiss on his swollen bottom lip, "Of course." Cas helps him up onto his knees and lies back on the couch, he digs his hands under himself to untie the bow and slide the yellow fabric down over his hips and off his feet, they catch slightly in his heels but soon go tumbling to the floor. 

"You gonna keep those on?" Dean asks, nodding his head at the heels still on Castiel's feet. 

Castiel smirks and twines his feet together in a beautiful tangle, "Better leverage," is all he says. 

Castiel grabs the forgotten about lube and wets his palm, he wraps his fingers around himself tightly and hisses, probably at the cold of the lube, Dean's hands are tied behind his back and it's never been torturous until now. Castiel makes him wait far too long, just watching his hot as sin boyfriend fuck up into his own hand and not being able to touch him, makes it unbearable. He wants to bend and get him in his mouth, but he's in no way that balanced enough that he won't just immediately head butt Castiel in the dick and that would just immediately put an end to their sexytimes. 

He was head cheerleader at school, and he was pretty fucking decent at it if he's speaking the truth, but at school he was never naked, open and hard, with his hands tied behind his back, straddling an extremely attractive man in heels. Perhaps, if none of these factors were in the equation he could have managed it, but they were, and he wouldn't have changed anything about it. 

"C'mon Cas, stop torturing me," he begs and Castiel laughs evilly, dragging a thumb around the head of his dick and stuttering on a delicious sounding moan. Dean answers with a desperate sound of his own and shuffles forward awkwardly on his knees. 

"Please Cas," he whinges and Castiel finally relents and wipes his hand on his own stomach, not even grimacing at the gross feeling. He puts his dry palms on Dean's rib cage and helps him edge forward on his knees so that he's straddling Castiel's stomach, then Cas' hands slip away to his own dick so that Dean slip down on to it easily. 

Being stretched always punches a moan out of him and Castiel mimics him unconsciously, staring at his face as he slides down until he's bottomed out, sitting flush against Castiel's bony hips. 

He makes a startling realisation and snorts in strangled amusement, "Dude!" He exclaims, grinning, "I'm still wearing my socks," 

Castiel gives a strained huff of agreement, "Indeed you are, do you wish for me to take them off?"

Dean considers it, and shakes his head, not wanting to put a stop to their proceedings when they haven't even gotten going yet, "Nah, it's fine, it's weirdly hot anyways." 

Castiel brings his hands up to stroke over the jut of Dean's hipbone, "You, Dean Winchester, are a very strange man."

Castiel has a lost bee home on his fire escape and can suck his own dick, Dean is not the weird one in this relationship. "Yeah, a strange man who's going to ride the fuck outta you," Dean says in a oddly proud voice and Castiel's hips jerk slightly in reaction. Cas' biting his own lip and his face is flushed with the exertion of keeping still, Dean has no idea how the dude's managing this level of self control. 

"Perhaps you-ah-perhaps you would like to put your money where your mouth is?" Castiel goads and Dean shifts his hips in tiny torturous circles that make Castiel pant out and close his bright blue eyes. 

He looks beautiful, "I wanna put my mouth on you," Dean whispers and it's not even a threat, just a promise and Castiel pushes up onto his elbows. 

"That can be arranged." He says, still with his eyes closed and Dean leans forward to kiss him deeply. The change in angle makes him groan ridiculously long as Castiel's dick presses right up against the spot where everything feels like a fucking miracle. He stutters into Castiel's mouth, rising and fallen with a practised ease that speaks of how many times they've done this, it's tricky, with his hands behind his back and his centre of balance redistributed, but Castiel keeps his hands firm around his waist and doesn't let him fall. 

He and Castiel switch pretty regularly, neither of them have any preference as long as they're together, but sometimes Dean forgets how good it feels to be on the bottom, having Castiel so deep inside him, setting his nerves alight, pressing against all of him and making his body sing with pleasure. 

"God-Cas-not gonna-fuck, not gonna last," and he's not, not with this angle, with Castiel's mouth on his. Castiel's hands leave his waist and he fumbles to keep upright, one goes immediately to his dick and starts pumping as if Castiel wants him to embarrass himself, the other goes straight to the meat of his ass and rubs firmly. 

Castiel is falling apart below him, squirming and crying out and fluttering his eyelashes in a struggle to keep his eyes open, but he has enough coordination to jack Dean off in a rhythm that matches the one Dean's using to ride with, Dean's blood is bubbling in his veins, it's amazing-it's amazing-everything is beautiful and nothing hurts. 

It gets better. 

The hand that Castiel was using to grope him suddenly leaves and returns with a sharp swiftness that has Dean whimpering, it stings, beautifully, "Oh god-Oh Cas-Cas-"

Castiel does it again and Dean clenches, hissing at the most glorious pain, "Dean-Dean-I'm gonna-"

"I'm there with you babe just-just-"  
He doesn't even have a chance for Castiel to hit him again because Cas always knows his body better than he does and the final slap makes him howl with pleasure as every single muscle in his body locks up and for one moment, for one brief beautiful moment he's suspended,

And then he's plummeting.

Distantly he's aware of Castiel losing it below him, fucking Dean hard from below as Dean falls over and lays on top of him and lets him go for it, "So pretty," Dean whispers dazedly, kissing the sweaty skin of Castiel's neck chastely because it was the only thing he could reach, "Love you so much,"

Castiel freezes and his arms lock tight around Dean, his mouth drops open and his head tilts back against the sofa cushion and he's so beautiful like this that Dean can't take his eyes off him as the man reaches his crescent of pleasure. 

Dean's arms have started to lose all feeling by the time Castiel finally comes back to himself and unties his arms, he stretches them with a groan and wraps them around Castiel immediately. "I love it when you wear panties," he says, a little breathlessly, Castiel doesn't do anything but laugh, but Dean knows he agrees. 

"If you liked those ones, wait until you see the pink ones I bought for you, Beloved."

Dean gulps.

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYBODY NEEDS CHEERING UP AFTER THE FINALE SO HERE HAVE SOME KINKY SEX.   
> Also, if anyone reading recognises this fic pls help I'm desperate? So like, Cas is a dragon, or a phoenix or something and he calls Dean beloved a lot and they're married and I think there was an element of estranged Sam? It's not convenient husbands but if you can help a gal out pls do :)
> 
> -YTC


End file.
